Unpredictable Birthday
by synstropezia
Summary: Sebuah dongeng yang dianggap omongan belaka telah membawakan keajaiban, bagi Sagittarius Aiolos untuk menjumpai Leo Aiolia sampai mengobrol dengannya, mengenai sudut pandang tidak terduga / "Umurku tidak akan panjang, Kak. Firasatku berkata seperti itu." Happy Birthday Sagittarius Aiolos (30/11/2019) #Late5Days #HappyBirthdayFI2019


**Unpredictable Birthday**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Sagittarius Aiolos (30/11/2019)**

* * *

Setiap tiga puluh November menjadi tanggal yang mengawali sebuah hari, dunia akan merahasiakan sebuah kepulangan dari para mata telanjang agar sekiranya, sesuatu yang telah terjadi tampak seolah-olah tidak ada.

Sebuah dongeng yang biasa digunakan sebagai pengantar tidur alkisah pernah berkata; bahwa setiap arwah manusia berulang tahun jiwa mereka akan turun ke bumi, dan diberi kebebasan selama sehari penuh. Kepulangan itu tidak pernah diketahui, selalu tak kasatmata, apa lagi disambut oleh orang-orang terkasih yang mengenalinya. Deskripsi barusan mungkin telah menggambarkan kesepian yang amat tersirat, pun bisa jadi perasaan tersebut benar adanya.

Namun, benar atau tidaknya rasa kesepian tersebut, hanya jiwa yang merasai kebaikan ilahi itu yang tahu bagaimana pastinya.

Untuk sebuah kepulangan yang jiwanya ditakdirkan berkelana pada tiga puluh November ini, rasa kesepian itu cenderung jauh dibandingkan suka serta duka yang bercampur aduk dalam dadanya. Bagi Sagitarius Aiolos yang tengah menatap ke arah biru langit tanpa awan, dan ketika ia dapat duduk di atas nisannya sendiri berarti dirinya akan melengkungkan seulas senyum, menandakan bahwa kedua perasaan tersebut sudah sempurna.

Sempurna, karena Aiolos dapat berduka untuk kematiannya yang meskipun ia terima, tetapi tidak diharapkan datang secepat ini. Sedangkan di sisi lain Aiolos pun akan bersukacita, atas kesempatan sekali dalam setahun ini yang biasa dimanfaatkannya untuk mengecek keadaan Sanctuary.

"Sebaiknya aku mulai berkeliling, bukan?"

Sekalipun ada duka pada dadanya, seulas perasaan itu tentu belum cukup untuk menghentikan langkah Aiolos yang hendak mengunjungi seseorang juga.

* * *

Sanctuary yang identik dengan colloseum, dua belas kuil, kediaman Pope, dan rumah dari dewi yang menaungi bumi–yaitu Athena–selalu mampu untuk mengesankan Aiolos yang senyumannya kian lebar saja. Sesekali ia berlari kecil, agar segera tiba di tempat pertama sebelum menuju _orang itu_. Kakinya menaiki tangga satu demi satu, diikuti sebuah langkah yang berisik di belakang punggung Aiolos.

"Mu-_sama_! Aku telah membawakan _cloth_ yang harus diperbaiki."

Mata biru Aiolos sekadar mengikuti gerak-gerik bocah penuh semangat itu. Dari pintu masuk kuil Aries seorang pemuda berambut lembayung dengan wajah teduhnya menampakkan diri, diiringi senyuman lembut yang menambah kecepatan dari larinya sang tamu.

"Kerja bagus, Kiki." Kala elusan yang lembut menerpa rambutnya, bunga matahari seolah-olah turut mekar dalam senyuman bocah manis itu. Mendapatinya Aiolos ikut melukiskan garis serupa–lengkungan di bibirnya terkatakan dengan indah, walau bernasib kurang beruntung.

Disaksikan udara bisu yang panas, atau matahari sekalipun siapa juga yang ingin repot-repot mengomentarinya? Aiolos tidak berlama-lama di kuil Aries–ada ratusan anak tangga yang harus dilewati, dan membuang-buang waktu bukanlah kebiasaannya.

Kira-kira sekarang pukul berapa, karena Aiolos mencium harum masakan dari kuil Taurus yang dilewatinya? Aldebaran–nama sang penghuni berbadan paling bongsor di antara mereka–memang dikenal hobi memasak. Delapan tahun berlalu tanpa niat memperlambat waktu. Apabila diingat-ingat kembali, ternyata benar bahwa Aiolos telah melupakan rasa yang biasa Aldebaran suguhkan dalam makanannya.

Pasti enak, bukan? Setiap memasukkan sesendok masakan buatannya, ketulusan itu akan langsung menguar dalam mulut, dan menghangatkan hati secara tidak langsung, kan?

Sebelum berlalu lagi, Aiolos melemparkan seulas senyum pada kuil Taurus yang juga dicintainya. Puluhan anak tangga kini membawa Aiolos, ke sebuah kekosongan yang berbau sendu ketika Aiolos menghirup udara, di sekitar halaman kuil Gemini. Saga yang merupakan penjaganya bunuh diri sebagai penebusan dosa terhadap Athena. Adegan yang Aiolos saksikan di atas langit itu sangatlah mengharukan, meski di sisi lain agak miris.

Kuil keempat pun–yakni Cancer–juga mengalami kekosongan yang serupa, dengan kuil Gemini. Nuansa di dalam sana tetap saja mengerikan–Aiolos tahu itu, karena kengeriannya sampai terasa padahal ia berdiri di luar.

"Perubahannya sangat berasa, ya."

Saat Aiolos melihat semua ini dari dekat, tanpa satu pun jarak yang menghalangi pandangannya. Pertarungan internal tersebut betul-betul menyisakan banyak luka, dan walaupun Aiolos sudah menduga akan begini sedari awal, tetap saja ia tidak mengharapkannya.

Bukan salah Saga juga, melainkan sisi jahatnya yang Aiolos agak sesali, karena ia tak dapat menolong Saga untuk melepaskan diri. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Aiolos syukuri adalah, penjaga kuil Leo yang merupakan adiknya masih bertahan juga memahami, bahwa Athena adalah kebaikan yang sebenarnya.

"Aiolia?" Memanggil namanya pun Aiolos tentu sadar, mana mungkin terdengar. Jadilah mantan _saint_ Sagittarius itu terkekeh, sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam kuil Leo.

Sepi. Apakah adik kesayangannya tengah menjalankan misi? Namun, sayup-sayup Aiolos mendengar suara yang bernada khawatir, juga samar-samar menyiratkan kejengkelan. Dari arah depan seorang pemuda lain–Scorpio Milo–melangkahkan kaki keluar kuil diiringi sumpah serapah, dengan wajah merah akibat teramat dongkol.

"Aiolia?" Sekalipun tahu panggilannya sia-sia, memangnya kenapa karena Aiolos telanjur cemas. Langkah yang santai kini terburu-buru berlari menuju kamar Aiolia. Pintunya hanya setengah ditutup oleh Milo, sehingga Aiolos dapat masuk secara normal tanpa perlu menembus tembok.

Di atas ranjang, tubuh adiknya tampak terkulai lemah sambil batuk-batuk. Di atas nakas terdapat segelas air yang masih utuh, juga beberapa tablet obat pereda demam. Aiolia belum menyentuhnya sama sekali–mungkin gara-gara itu Milo sampai mengeraskan suara, agar sifat keras kepala _saint_ Leo ini sedikit berkurang.

"Obatnya harus diminum, Aiolia."

Padahal itu hanya iseng, sedangkan ucapan Aiolos adalah spontanitas semata. Secara mengejutkan tangannya bisa menyentuh obat yang Milo sediakan. Suara berisik ketika membuka bungkusnya juga memiliki tekstur yang nyata kala bersinggungan dengan telinga, membuat Aiolia menoleh ke arah sumbernya yang langsung menyegarkan pucat mukanya.

"Kak ... Aiolos?" Bukan hanya Aiolia, tetapi yang bersangkutan pun terkejut hingga matanya terbelalak. Apakah mungkin Ilahi semudah itu menambah kebaikannya? Tidakkah semua ini terlalu bagus, lebih-lebih Aiolos pun diizinkan menyentuh wajah adiknya?

"Ha-hai," sapa Aiolos canggung. Tangannya sudah berhenti meraba-raba muka Aiolia yang memang panas, menandakan bahwa demam betulan mendera raganya yang kelihatan lesu.

"Untuk apa secanggung itu coba? Harusnya aku yang kaget."

"Karena tidak menyangka aku akan mendatangimu, bahkan terlihat sangat nyata?"

Pertanyaan yang kebenarannya terbukti itu mengundang tawa Aiolia yang terdengar serak. Entah untuk apa pria kelahiran Yunani itu beranjak dari ranjang. Tentu saja Aiolos sempat mencegahnya, meskipun sifat keras kepala Aiolia mengalahkan bujukan Aiolos yang selalu lembut. Kurang dari lima menit dua gelas jus jeruk tersedia. Aiolia lebih dulu meminumnya, lantas berekspresi aneh yang seolah-olah tampak jijik.

"Hambar." Komentar singkat itu dikatakan Aiolia dengan air muka yang kusut. Penuh kekecewaan ia menaruh lagi gelasnya di atas nakas, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang diikuti Aiolos yang tertawa singkat.

"Lagi pula kamu sedang sakit. Minumnya air putih saja."

"Bosan tahu. Anehnya lagi Milo mendadak menjadi cerewet. Kalau itu Kak Aiolos jelas tidak aneh, tetapi dia? Biasanya juga lebih senang mengobrolkan hal-hal tidak penting."

"Tandanya Milo perhatian, lho. Kurasa juga aku mengetahui alasannya berbuat demikian."

"Apa?" Sebelah alis Aiolia naik mempertegas keheranannya. Sebelum menjawab senyuman di bibir Aiolos malah luntur duluan. Kedua punggung tangannya diposisikan agar menopang dagu, dengan tatapan yang lurus walau yang ia kenang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Karena kamu merupakan salah satu rekannya yang masih tersisa. Milo hanya tidak mau kehilangan lagi."

"Seorang _saint_ tidak akan mati hanya karena demam." Konyol sekali jika Milo ciut terhadap masalah sepele. Biasanya juga kalau Aiolia terluka, _saint_ Scorpio itu masih sempat-sempatnya merangkul Aiolia tanpa mengurangi tenaganya.

"Katakanlah mumpung kamu masih ada, Milo ingin perhatian supaya nanti tidak menyesal. Di pertempuran dua belas kuil juga Milo kehilangan Camus, bukan? Kamu salah satu yang dekat dengannya. Jadi, maklum saja."

Masih sebal pun Aiolia sekadar menghela napas -apabila kakaknya sudah berkata bijak seperti tadi, membantah sama saja membikin telinga makin kebakaran. Karena beberapa hal mereka jadi terdiam sampai hening berdiam cukup. Dilihat dari jawaban Aiolos, maka Aiolia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kakaknya telah mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi. Nasihat, 'mengawasi di atas langit' ternyata benar adanya, menjadikan Aiolia agak lega.

Selama pertempuran dua belas kuil itu Aiolia tidak sendirian. Selain Pegasus Seiya, pasti Aiolos pun membantu menyadarkannya dari pengaruh jahat pope.

"Sebentar lagi Hades akan bangkit. Sekarang ini Seiya, dan kawan-kawan tengah menyelamatkan Athena-_sama_ dari Poseidon." Aiolos tahu pun, apa yang salah dari menceritakan ulang beberapa peristiwa? Sesungguhnya juga Aiolia dilanda kesal, gara-gara tak bisa membantu. Terlebih lagi Mu melarang ia pergi, bahkan sebelum Aiolia demam.

"Kesal karena tidak bisa ikut bertarung, ya?" Jemari yang mengepal itu Aiolos pegang, agar Aiolia sedikit menenangkan diri. Sebagai kakaknya jelas Aiolos memahami perasaan Aiolia. Namun, untuk sekarang menunggu adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Kita juga _saint_ Athena. Masa hanya diam di sini?"

"Orang yang sakit sebaiknya beristirahat. Lain cerita kalau kamu sehat."

"Ada juga yang lebih penting daripada Poseidon untuk sekarang." Tanpa menjelaskan niatnya Aiolia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Aiolos. Belum sempat mempertanyakan maksud sang adik, mereka sudah saling berjabat yang dimulai duluan oleh Aiolia.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kak Aiolos. Ini yang ke-34, bukan? Benar-benar tidak terasa."

Enam tahun yang begitu panjang, pedih, penuh perjuangan, ketidakrelaan, sampai terombang-ambing di tengah kebimbangan yang meletihkan hati. Demi apa pun Aiolia bersyukur, karena dipilih untuk menjadi salah satu yang bertahan, pada konflik dua belas kuil. Bukan berarti ia pun ingin mengorbankan rekan-rekannya demi keselamatannya. Tetapi, mungkin berkat mereka juga pertemuan tak terduga ini dapat diciptakan saat duka sedang renggang.

Seolah-olah yang berulang tahun di sini justru adalah Aiolia, karena ia merasa perjumpaan mereka menyerupai hadiah.

Menyusul kakaknya itu pasti, walau dilakukan belakangan. Aiolia siap apabila harus menemui Aiolos di surga, sekuat apa pun rindu ingin menuntaskan perasaannya itu dengan sebuah kontak mata. Umurnya sudah dua puluh, dan menjadi gold saint resmi atas cloth Leo. Mana boleh ia egois. Menangis hingga meraung-raung walau air matanya meronta-ronta?

Tetapi sekarang ini, terlepas dari enam tahun yang dirasai sebagai penderitaan bolehkah Aiolia melepaskannya? Entah itu kerinduan, luka yang selalu ingin menjadi kata-kata, serta segala hal yang sempat tertahan agar mendapatkan kelegaannya?

"Niat sekali kamu sampai menghitungnya." Padahal yang berulang tahun lupa, pun Aiolos sendiri kurang memusingkannya. Berapa pun umur mantan _gold saint _ini, menambahkannya tidak berarti apa-apa untuk seseorang yang tinggal jiwa.

"Boleh tahu apa permohonanmu?"

"Hanya satu, kok."

"Seperti hidup kembali, kah? Lebih mirip dengan permohonan milik Aiolia, ya? Tidak ada yang salah dari itu. Dalam meminta keegoisan yang mendominasi adalah wajar, dan Aiolos merasa tak apa-apa kalau sesekali saja Aiolia mengesampingkan orang lain.

Dirinya sendiri juga penting, bukan? Usai menghabiskan keringat, beserta air mata untuk melewati enam tahun yang sangat menguji ketahanan Aiolia, mengharapkan hal itu setidaknya dapat memberikan sedikit penghiburan, bukan?

Susah payah berjuang, hanya demi mendapatkan izin untuk mengharapkan hal yang berupa kemustahilan. Aiolos jadi getir. Namun, ia bisa apa selain membiarkan Aiolia dihibur oleh harapan semunya meski sejenak?

"Bukan. Aku berharap kamu panjang umur, Aiolia."

Jangan sepertinya yang mati terlalu cepat, karena meskipun Aiolia seorang saint ia juga berhak hidup lama. Ketulusan dalam permohonan Aiolos mungkin tidak sampai pada Aiolia. Adiknya itu justru memasang ekspresi kecut, membuat pucat di wajah Aiolia kian jelas. Kali ini sudut pandang yang bagaimanapun gagal memahami alasan Aiolia, menimbulkan keheranan tak terduga pada diri Aiolos.

"Harus panjang umur, kah? Tidak bisa yang lain?"

"Apa Aiolia tidak suka?" Mungkin iya, bisa jadi salah. Sepasang netra Aiolia kini menatap pada langit-langit kamarnya. Mungkin ia lebih ingin mendengar Aiolos berharap untuk dirinya sendiri, seperti yang Aiolia lakukan barusan.

"Berdoalah untuk dirimu sendiri, Kak."

"Aku sudah mati. Mau mengharapkan apa memangnya?"

"Berarti benar pertemuan kita hanya ilusi ciptaanku, kah?" Percakapan ini, cara Aiolos bereaksi, respons yang keluar sebagai suara, mungkin memang sebatas pengandaian Aiolia. Pada akhirnya sesering apa pun Aiolia mencoba tangguh, rindu di dadanya sudah bocor gara-gara tak kunjung terobati.

Penawar dari rindu memanglah pertemuan, dan Aiolia yang tidak pernah mendapatkannya mencoba menciptakan obat itu, dengan mengkhayalkan kehadiran Aiolos. Semenjak kematian sang kakak Aiolia sudah ingin bertegur sapa, namun kenapa baru sekarang ini ia berhasil melakukannya? Tidak sedari dulu saja sejak Aiolia mengenali perasaan kangen?

"Entahlah. Siapa yang tahu," jawab Aiolos sambil menggidikkan bahu. Ia tidak bisa bilang, selama enam tahun ini telah mengunjungi Aiolia bahkan mengawasinya seharian. Takut pada respons Aiolia mungkin dapat digunakan sebagai alasan, karena dia pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka baru bertemu sekarang?

"Sebenarnya aku punya firasat, sehingga permintaan Kak Aiolos sulit diterima."

"Firasat yang seperti apa? Katakan saja." Karena Aiolos tidak tahu bahwa setelah ini, matanya bisa saja pecah lantas terbuka lebar, tanpa Aiolos mampu menutupnya sebelum luka berhenti menetes.

"Umurku tidak akan panjang, Kak. Firasatku berkata seperti itu."

Firasat hanya meramalkan, dan itu belum pasti. Aiolia adalah sosok yang optimis. Pesimisme barusan pasti terucapkan karena lidahnya dibuat terpeleset, oleh demam yang cukup tinggi.

Aiolos benar, kan? Namun, kenapa tidak ada yang ingin membenarkan spekulasinya, walaupun seluruh perabot serta langit-langit kamar ini selalu memperhatikan Aiolos dalam bisu?

"Setidaknya cobalah bertahan sampai delapan tahun ke depan." Ingin membantah pun Aiolia tampak serius. Tubuh manusianya memang sakit, tetapi insting seekor singa mustahil ditumpulkan oleh demam.

"Lalu apakah boleh aku berkata maaf?"

"Untuk apa? Jelas-jelas kamu tidak melakukan hal yang salah." Sudah Aiolos putuskan usai Aiolia menjelaskan maksud terselubungnya, ia akan berpamitan. Menyita terlalu banyak waktu bukan tindakan baik–Aiolia harus beristirahat, entah itu hati maupun raga.

"Setelah meninggal pun aku pasti mengkhayalkan Kak Aiolos mengunjungiku, bukan?"

"Soal itu–", "Tetapi kita tidak pernah bertemu, karena aku sendiri yang menolaknya meskipun ingin." Mau dibawa ke manakah obrolan mereka yang semakin berlarut-larut ini? Aiolia sengaja mengambil beberapa jeda untuk diam, barulah ia menitihkan sebulir demi sebulir air mata

"Lima tahun ini aku masih takut untuk menemuimu, lalu meminta maaf padamu. Wajar saja jika Kak Aiolos tak pernah terlihat, bukan?" Sehingga 'obat' yang hendak Aiolia buat pun tidak kunjung ada–semua itu tertahan, karena keengganan Aiolia sama besarnya dengan rindunya.

"Maaf telah meragukanmu dulu. Aku malah lebih memercayai mereka yang mengataimu pengkhianat, daripada yakin bahwa Kak Aiolos adalah pahlawan."

"Sudah berlalu, Aiolia. Sekarang tidak apa-apa." Pelukan yang meraih tubuh hingga jiwanya itu membuat tangisan Aiolia ingin menjadi-jadi. Entah di ulang tahun Aiolia atau Aiolos 'penawar' ini akhirnya selesai, dan sebelum pertarungan lain tiba Aiolia ingin disembuhkan lagi oleh pertemuan fiksi mereka.

"Dari kematianmu juga aku belajar satu hal, Kak. Karena itu entah berumur panjang atau tidak, bukan masalah."

"Memangnya apa yang kamu pelajari?"

"Menurutku kunci kebahagiaan bukanlah berumur panjang. Meskipun Kak Aiolos tahu setelah menyelamatkan bayi Athena-sama umurmu bisa menjadi pendek, atau berakhir hari itu juga, kamu tetap gembira, bukan?"

"Ya. Sulit dipungkiri kamu benar."

"Melakukan hal yang membuatmu bahagia itu lebih penting, daripada berumur panjang. Untunglah Kak Aiolos ingin menyelamatkan Athena-_sama_. Terima kasih."

Berumur panjang pun untuk apa, jika bahagia jauh dari genggaman? Lebih baik selalu sehat, bertambah bijak setiap menginjak usia yang baru, juga lebih pintar dalam menikmati hari demi hari yang terlalu sayang, apabila ditatap dengan muka pahit yang ogah mengetahui apa pun lagi, mengenai masa depan.

Andaikata Aiolos yang saat ini masih hidup, dan merayakan ulang tahunnya di kenyataan yang sama dengan Aiolia, _saint_ Leo itu juga tidak akan mengharapkan kakaknya panjang umur, asalkan Aiolos selalu ingat cara menuai kebahagiaan dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau Kak Aiolos sebegitu inginnya mendoakanku, doakan saja agar aku bisa melewati hari-hariku tanpa penyesalan, dan juga penuh kebahagiaan."

"Tetapi Aiolia mau bertaruh?"

"Apa di atas langit Deathmask mengajarimu judi atau sejenisnya?" Sewaktu wajah Aiolia merengut secara terang-terangan, saking gemasnya Aiolos mendaratkan sebuah cubitan di pipi singa kesayangannya yang sampai kapan pun begitu mungil, di mata Aiolos.

"Murni karena rasa penasaran, kok. Ayo kita lihat apakah Aiolia bisa hidup sampai delapan tahun ke depan, ataukah firasatmu benar bahwa umurmu akan segera berakhir."

"Jika aku benar bagaimana?"

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana. Kamu mau Kakakmu ini betulan taruhan?"

"Begini saja tidak apa-apa, kok. Kalau aku sempat merayakan ulang tahunku, Kak Aiolos doakan saja seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ya."

"Meskipun tidak berumur panjang yang penting bahagia, ya? Pemikiranmu bagus, Aiolia. Sekarang beristirahatlah supaya Milo berhenti menceramahimu."

"Sebentar lagi, Kak. Nanti juga sembuh." Orang yang sakit itu cenderung manja benar adanya, ya? Walau tanpa kue, pesta meriah atau kartu ucapan, Aiolos merasa ulang tahunnya ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Berarti kamu ingin diceramahi olehku."

Inti dari ulang tahun bukanlah agar berumur panjang, tetapi ketika seseorang yang mengulangi tahun itu bisa merayakan eksistensinya di dunia ini dengan melihat dirinya yang bahagia, karena telah lahir untuk bertemu para sosok yang mengasihinya.

_Nanti tenanglah di alam sana, Kak Aiolos._

Doa itu sudah yang terbaik yang dapat Aiolia panjatkan, untuk ulang tahun ke-34 ini.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Sebenernya kalo dipikir2 lagi ini lebih condong ke aiolia nya dibandingkan aiolos nya. awalnya sempet pengen dibikin AU gitu, di mana mereka reinkarnasi lagi jadi murid sekolahan. tapi aku lebih suka ide yang ini (bau hurt nya berasa seenggaknya wkwkw). tapi lain waktu bakal kucoba deh. aiolos x aiolia itu gimanapun kan sebenernya menarik~ btw jangan lupa juga yuk join grup Fanfiction Indonesia. bagi yang mau tinggal bilang lewat PM ya~

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ buat milo fest pasti dilanjut kok. doakan aja sabtu udah slse wkwkw.


End file.
